The First Time
by batwaynebruceman
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to sleep together for the first time. Following "The First Time" from Season 3 of Glee. Note: There is sex in this. Kurt and Blaine do the dirty


"_Um, Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?" _

"_No." Kurt notices Blaine's face fall and smiles. "I want to go to your house."_

_To an outsider, it would sound completely innocent. But they both knew what it meant. Blaine nodded, before gasping out one word._

"_Okay."_

They walk hand in hand. It's obvious how nervous they both are; their hearts are beating frantically. Once they reach Blaine's bedroom door, he turns to Kurt.

"Look, don't feel pressured into anything." He whispers, despite the fact they were alone in the house. "I really don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt says back, pushing the door open. He pulls Blaine inside and closes it, kissing him gently. They make their way over to the bed and fell onto it. For a little while, they lay side by side, staring at each other, bodies entwined. It was perfect. Blaine nuzzles Kurt's nose with his, taking his hand. Kurt stroked his shoulder lovingly. They knew that nothing could be more perfect than this.

Kurt's lips move from Blaine's and begin to make their way to his neck. He began to suck softy and once he was certain he'd leave a vivid purple love-bite there, he moves away. His hands lift Blaine's shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Blaine took off Kurt's waistcoat and began to unbutton his shirt carefully, knowing there'd be hell to pay if he tore it. He turns back to Kurt, actually rolling his eyes when he saw the undershirt he was wearing.

"Kurt, you have _got _to tone it down with the layers," he says against his mouth as he pulls it over his head.

"Why is that? I just so happen to _like _wearing these layers, thank you." He tried to sound offended, but he was grinning.

"Because, it means I have to wait longer until I do this," Blaine whispers, gently brushing one of his hands over Kurt's nipple. He gasps, arching into his touch, causing him to smile. He can feel how hard he is against his thigh, and knows he's in the same state.

It's Kurt that ends up making the first move. He moves his hands from Blaine's chest and unbuttons his trousers, pulling them down, along with his boxers. Blaine smiles and returns the favour until they both lay there, totally naked. It's like they've finally realised what they're about to do. And nothing seems more right about it.

Blaine reaches and takes hold of Kurt's cock, gently stroking it. He shudders and does the same. They're both hesitant, unsure of exactly what to do. But none of that matters. Their hands begin to move in rhythm with each other. Blaine shifts slightly and their erections brush up against each other. Kurt lets out a sharp gasp at the contact. After a while, Kurt manages to speak.

"Do… do you have any lube?"

Blaine nods slowly and stands up. He crosses the room and opens a drawer. Kurt takes this opportunity to stare at Blaine, really _seeing _his boyfriend for the first time. He's never really thought about what penises actually look like before, however stupid that sounds. He likes guys, yeah, but he's never properly thought about what that actually means. But right now, all he can think about is how fucking perfect Blaine's cock is. Maybe it's a little creepy, but he can't help it, especially because he knows that he's the reason Blaine is so turned on right now. Blaine turns back around and rolls his eyes at Kurt, grinning.

"You can stop undressing me with your eyes Kurt," he says, crossing the room again. He puts the lube and the condom on the floor beside the bed. "You've already done that part."

Kurt flushes and grins sheepishly. Blaine kisses the tip of his nose and pushes him down onto the bed gently.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks when Blaine starts to kiss down his chest.

"I'm going shopping… What do you think I'm doing Kurt?"

"Oh," Kurt smiles.

Blaine carries on kissing Kurt until he reaches his cock. He risks a glance up at him, smiling when he sees that he's biting his lip in anticipation. Blaine takes Kurt in his mouth. It isn't as bad as he thought it would be… He actually kind of likes it, especially when he hears Kurt groan loudly. He takes him deeper in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Kurt groans again and thrusts his hips upwards. Blaine smiles and begins bobbing his head up and down. Kurt's hands are on his hair, holding onto him as though his life depends on it.

"If… if you don't want me to finish in your mouth, stop now," he gasps. Blaine knows he's close and carries on. He's not sure if he'll particularly like it, but this is the time to try it. Kurt calls out his name as he finishes. Blaine swallows the hot, salty liquid with ease, finding that he doesn't actually mind it. Kurt's breathing is harsh and Blaine knows he's come apart at the seams. He moves back to lie beside Kurt, slightly surprised when he kisses him passionately.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "We can stop here if you want to."

"Blaine, I'm _more _than okay… I don't want to stop. I want you."

"You… you want me to carry on?"

He nods and Blaine takes a deep breath. He sits up and grabs the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it. Kurt watches, almost like he can't wait for what's about to happen. He lies back down on the bed, opening his legs a bit wider. Very carefully, Blaine inserts a finger into him. Kurt lets out a whine.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…"

Blaine waits for him to nod before he pushes his finger in further, to the knuckle and finally, all the way in. He starts to move it in and out slowly, and before long, Kurt's begging him for more.

"I can handle more, maybe another two..."

Blaine nods again and inserts one, then two more fingers into Kurt, who moans even louder. He moves his hips to meet Blaine's fingers.

"I want more…" He gasps.

"You want me inside of you?"

Kurt nods and Blaine pulls his fingers out. He opens the condom and gently rolls it onto himself. Kurt picks up the lube, squeezes a large amount onto his hand and spreads it over Blaine's cock. He gasps and shudders.

"Jesus Christ, that's fucking cold." He says.

Kurt laughs and when he's happy there's enough lube on Blaine, he lays back down. Blaine's nervous now. He moves and hovers above Kurt, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on your front, Kurt? Won't it be easier for you?"

"No, I want it like this. If I can't see you, then it isn't special. It doesn't matter if it hurts a little bit in the beginning Blaine, it's worth it – I want to be able to see you."

"Okay… Are you ready?" He asks. When Kurt nods, he eases himself in slowly, biting his lip. He's unbelievably tight, and when Kurt whimpers, he begins to pull out. His hands cup Blaine's ass, holding him in place.

"You worry about me too quickly."

"I _always_ worry about you, Kurt."

"I know you do. I'm okay, honestly. Just give me a second…"

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts more than I thought it would," he admits and Blaine panics. "But not in the way I expected. Does that make sense?"

"No," Blaine breathes, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"I don't want you to… Do you want to keep going?"

Blaine nods and pulls back, then pushes himself forwards again. It's easier the second time, but he makes sure he goes at an almost painfully slow pace, so he doesn't hurt his boyfriend. Kurt lets out a moan, but Blaine notices that this time, its more pleasure than pain. Once Blaine is as deep as he can go, he stops and looks at Kurt. His eyes are closed, and his mouth as formed a perfect 'o'. It's hard to tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"It's okay," Kurt whispers without opening his eyes… "It's okay to move."

Blaine nods, even though Kurt can't see him and pulls out, this time moving back in without hesitation. Kurt's head lolls back, exposing the delicate lines of his neck.

"Am I going too fast?" Blaine asks. "Do you need me to slow down?"

"Don't stop," Kurt gasps, a tear escaping down the side of his face. "Please, don't stop."

"Kurt, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, this is…" He stops, running a hand up Blaine's muscular arm. "This is absolutely perfect."

Somehow, Blaine understands what he means. He's never felt so connected to another person, physically or emotionally. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like one can never be complete without the other.

When Blaine thrusts again, Kurt's eyes fly open. His pupils have dilated, so his blue irises are barely visible anymore. His skin is flushed and he moves his hips to meet Blaine's. The blue eyes lock with the hazel as they meet each other, thrust for thrust, forming a perfect rhythm with their hips.

"Blaine…" Kurt moans. He's hard once again and Blaine moves one of his hands between his legs, stroking his boyfriend. Kurt is unbelievably tight around Blaine, and Kurt feels so wonderfully full from Blaine, and they both know they won't last very long.

Blaine comes first, calling out Kurt's name loudly as he does so. His head goes fuzzy and with one final thrust, he stills. Kurt finishes not long after, his lips forming Blaine's name without realising it. Once his head clears, Blaine's amazed that his hand never stopped moving on Kurt. He eases himself out of his boyfriend as gently as he can. Kurt winces despite all his efforts. Blaine takes the condom off and ties the end quickly, throwing it in the bin beside the bed.

Kurt pulls Blaine back down onto the bed and kisses him gently.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too," Blaine replies. He knows Kurt's only moments away from falling asleep… And in all honesty, he can't blame him; he's exhausted too.

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt and begins to sing gently. He sings their personal favourite song – the song that changed both of their lives forever. Teenage Dream.


End file.
